Acacia Potter: A Matter Of Trust
by Athena Storm
Summary: Acacia Potter was skeletal, tired, hurt and never spoke unless spoken to. No one cared about her, or so she thought. other info: female harry, rated T because of child abuse, my first HP story. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N my first harry potter story so if you review please be kind. Also this chapter is ENORMOUS because it is, to put it bluntly, the first chapter of harry potter but female harry. Other info is at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say  
that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made  
drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did  
have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was  
possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming  
Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.  
It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of  
something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley  
didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to  
look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet  
Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the  
corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now  
reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats  
couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.  
But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never  
seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly  
normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made  
several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a  
very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.  
He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.  
"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their daughter, Acacia"  
Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the  
whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Acacia. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Acacia. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Alice. Or Cathy. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...  
He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and  
when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that  
he walked straight into someone just outside the door.  
"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It  
was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers by stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"  
And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.  
Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all  
about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:  
"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been  
hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since  
sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly  
changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.  
"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"  
"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."  
Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain?  
Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place?  
And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...  
Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat  
nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister  
lately, have you?"  
As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all,  
they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.  
"No," she said sharply. "Why?"  
"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting  
stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."  
"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.  
"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you  
know... her crowd."  
Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered  
whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter - she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"  
"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.  
"What's her name again? Cathy, isn't it?"  
"Acacia. Nasty, odd name, if you ask me."  
"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite  
agree."  
He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.  
While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom  
window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.  
It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for  
something.  
Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the  
Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of  
- well, he didn't think he could bear it.  
The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr.  
Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting  
thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were  
involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs.  
Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about  
them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get  
mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over  
- it couldn't affect them...  
How very wrong he was.  
Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat  
on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of  
Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.  
A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.  
Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall,  
thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which  
were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.  
His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon  
spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.  
Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a  
street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For  
some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."  
He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He  
clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times  
he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street  
were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."  
He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling  
at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly  
the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was  
wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight  
bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
"How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said  
Professor McGonagall.  
"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."  
Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.  
"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles  
have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."  
"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."  
"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no  
reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on  
the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes,  
swapping rumors."  
She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on.

"A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"  
"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
"A what?"  
"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"  
"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if  
You-Know-Who has gone -"  
"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.  
"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half  
exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."  
"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."  
"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."  
"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey  
told me she liked my new earmuffs."  
Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"  
It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.  
"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort  
turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "  
Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.  
"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it...  
Oh, Albus..."  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I  
know..." he said heavily.  
Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Acacia. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."  
Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's  
done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy?  
It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the  
name of heaven did Harry survive?"  
"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."  
Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch.  
It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going totell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."  
"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried  
Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.  
"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Acacia Potter come and live here!"  
"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and  
uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've  
written them a letter."  
"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! She'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Acacia Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Acacia - every child in our world will know her name!"  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his  
half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"  
Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Acacia underneath it.  
"Hagrid's bringing him."  
"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as  
this?" I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.  
"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor  
McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"  
A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew  
steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.  
If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride  
it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times  
as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long  
tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.  
"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing  
carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to  
me. I've got her, sir."  
"No problems, were there?"  
"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right  
before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a  
tuft of flame-red hair over her forehead they could see a curiously  
shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.  
"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."  
"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."  
Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.  
"Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his  
great, shaggy head over Acacia and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.  
"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"  
"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Acacia off ter live with Muggles -"  
"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or  
we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Acacia gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Acacia's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."  
"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his  
bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself  
onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose  
into the air and off into the night.  
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore,  
nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.  
Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he  
stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and  
twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet  
Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking  
around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the  
bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
"Good luck, Acacia," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and  
tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect  
astonishing things to happen. Acacia Potter rolled over inside her  
blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley... She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Acacia Potter - the girl who lived!"

**A/N ok i'm going to update in a few days so until then bye but after i update once this is review dependant so i won't update unless i get enough reviews also It could take a while as I start school at 7: 25 english time and finish at 17:00 **

**Kthxbai**


	2. Chapter 2: The Project

A/N filler chapter short just to show acacia has a horrible life well... enjoy!  
~A.S. xx

Chapter 2:

The Project.

Acacia Potter was nearly 6 years old now and no one had noticed. She didn't mind much, she was used to it. The only people who ever acknowledged her existence was her uncle, when he was beating her, her aunt, only to make scornful comments about her appearance and her cousin, to punch the living daylights out of her. Acacia did sometimes wonder about what the world aside the Dursley's house (she refused to call it home), school and the route to it. It was on one of these days during a particularly violent beating that Acacia first attempted to fight back.

"You filthy little" uncle Vernon swore so badly aunt Petunia covered the beach ball's ears (_the beach ball _was what Acacia called Dudley when no one was listening).

"I am not!"

"How dare you speak out of turn?" Vernon roared, "You are a-"

"not, not, not, not, not!" yelled Acacia putting her hands over her ears. All this resulted in was even more beatings. So many she lost consciousness…

She had barely survived that night but after that she became braver, more reckless and a hell of a lot more hurt. The only vaguely interesting thing that happened over the next few weeks was that the Dursley's got a new neighbour, Mrs. Figg, the dursleys ended up using this as an excuse to go out more as they could leave Acacia with Mrs. Figg.

"And this is fluffy dear" finished Mrs. Figg after a three hour lecture on cat habits and names. Acacia nodded, trying not to doze off; it was a very hot day making it even harder not to fall asleep. The weeks rolled by and Acacia spent most of the time working and trying not to lose her mind. There was a few ways she managed this difficult task, the first was the biggest and most important, it was a project. It was important because it gave a reason to get up in the morning, the project was this: every day at 12:00 Acacia and the rest of her class would be let out for lunch at the park. Most of the kids went to the playground but Acacia, being odd as she was, crept over to a clump of bushes, pushed one aside and revealed her masterpiece, it was on simple terms a model city but if you looked closer you saw it was intricately patterned with spirals and runes, the words ακακίαΠότερ decorated an arch at what appeared to be the entrance to the city.

"Acacia Potter" she muttered to herself "Greek" she scooped up another handful of clay-like mud and started moulding it into another miniature castle.

"Hello puss," said Acacia to Mr. Tibbles (a cat belonging to Mrs. Figg ), as she finished the latest update to Godrick's Hollow, she had chosen this name because this was how she had always imagined the village her parents had lived in, the home she couldn't remember… A flicker of emotion passed through Acacia's eyes but disappeared in an instant; her eyes became the same cold guarded brown they always had been.

**A/N Sorry it's short just needed a filler chapter please take a few moments of your time to review**

**~A.S. xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok this is going to be weird compared with the rest of the story but the plot just changed drastically.**

**chapter two: wishes and new beginnings part 1.**

Acacia rubbed her eyes and sat up. She checked her watch, 05:27 that gave her time to cook breakfast and sneak some food before her 'caring uncle' got up.

It took a while for Acacia to get breakfast ready, as she always ate before starting, but thankfully it was ready by ten-to-five and satisfied her uncle.

"here's your chores" grunted her uncle, by way of thanks, Acacia took them and scanned the list.

_1.__Clean the car._

_2.__Mow the lawn_

_3.__Clean the kitchen _

_4.__Clean the spare room_

_5.__Make lunch_

_6.__Clean Dudley's room_

_7.__Clean Dudley's second room_

_8.__Clean our room_

_9.__Make dinner_

_ the living room _

_11.__Dust the house_

Acacia watched her uncle drive off to work and sighed if she wanted to finish all these chores she'd have to get a move on, she plodded back indoors dejectedly and grabbed the cleaning supplies.

Lunch was egg bread and tomatoes; no one said a word whilst Acacia cleaned upstairs. She finished Dudley's room and started on his second bedroom. Windows cleaned? Check. Bed made? Never been touched, therefore, check. Shelves arranged? Check. Hoovered? Check. Plants watered? Ridiculous, but check.

Acacia froze. Her uncle's car was coming up the drive she hadn't cleaned the living room yet. And she hadn't dusted the house yet. She panicked, she could hear her uncle coming in speaking…

"hello Petu-GIRL!" acacia froze knowing what was coming.

**A/N ohhh cliffie… now there are two things I need from you to update**

**First: it's up to you what mr. dursley does there'll be your regular belt beating, buckle side, but other than that it's your** **choice.**

**Second: acacia, when she finds out about magic will have three abilities leave your vote in a review or PM me the options are this:**

**A)****Telepathic **

**B)****Telekinetic **

**C)****Able to communicate with animals**

**Mind reading**

**sorry its short but i promise part two will be up soon.**


End file.
